rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanin's Drag Race (Season 12)
Melanin's Drag Race is a fan made series created by Khonarh. 14 queens will compete for the title of "Melanin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. The winner of this season was Hannah Rockwell and Eijah Oraho was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" and Finale episode, but was out of the running. Episodes Episode 1: "Flower Queens" Airdate: August 31st, 2019 * Guest Judge: Santino Rice. * Mini-Challenge: Photoshoot with Naomi West. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Kyla Mack * Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 1 hour of designing time. * Main Challenge: The queens must create a gorgeous look by using the flowers, and they also need to perform any Rihanna's song to the judges. * Main Challenge Winner: Amelie De Vries * Main Challenge Prize: Being a team captain in the next challenge. * Bottom Two: Aishwarya Kimodo and Cheryl Chaser * Lip-Sync Song: 'Doin' Time' by Lana Del Rey * Eliminated: Aishwarya Kimodo Entrance Order Episode 2: "Diva Worship" Airdate: September 5th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj. * Mini-Challenge: Seduce Your Way Into a Seduction Concert. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Eijah Oraho * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captain. * Main Challenge: Perform live in a Diva Evangelical Talk Show. * Main Challenge Winner: Spicy Stallion * Runway: Red For Filth. * Bottom Two: Fatima Partition and Sandra Duvon * Lip-Sync Song: 'TBA' by TBA * Eliminated: Sandra Duvon Diva Worship Groups Episode 3: "Diva Duets" Airdate: September 7th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Carly Rae Jepsen. * Mini-Challenge: In quick drag, the queens must sell themselves as life-sized Barbie dolls. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Lili Gadafalsch * Mini-Challenge Prize: Pair up the queens with each others, and assign the diva duets. * Main Challenge: Each queen will be paired with each others and the pair will be assigned a famous diva duet. The queens must complete a photoshoot as the divas as well as create a lip-sync performance to the song. * Main Challenge Winners: Eijah Oraho and Nicaia Evangelista * Runway Theme: Best Drag. * Bottom Two: Carrie Hope and Silvestra Campbell * Lip-Sync Song: 'Realer' by Megan Thee Stallion * Eliminated: Carrie Hope Diva Worship Groups Episode 4: "Norman Fucking Rockwell: The Musical" Airdate: September 8th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Lana Del Rey. * Mini-Challenge: Celebrity Photobomb. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amelie De Vries * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the song from new Lana Del Rey's album: "Norman Fucking Rockwell". * Main Challenge: The queens must wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by the assigned song from new Lana Del Rey's album: "Norman Fucking Rockwell". * Main Challenge Winner: Hannah Rockwell * Runway Theme: Big Hair Everywhere. * Bottom Two: Cheryl Chaser and Spicy Stallion * Lip-Sync Song: 'Norman Fucking Rockwell' by Lana Del Rey * Eliminated: Cheryl Chaser Episode 5: "Can You Teach Me How To Dance?" Airdate: September 8th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Azealia Banks. * Mini-Challenge: Create a mannequin doll in pairs for "America's Junior Drag Superstar" pageant * Mini-Challenge Winners: Eijah Oraho and Silvestra Campbell * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Main Challenge: In 2 teams of 5, the queens will be filming a dance tutorial to one of Azealia's songs. * Main Challenge Winner: Amelie De Vries * Runway Theme: Favorite Colour. * Bottom Two: Eijah Oraho and Lili Gadafalsch * Lip-Sync Song: 'Yung Rapunxel' by Azealia Banks * Eliminated: Lili Gadafalsch Teams Episode 6: "Snatch Game" Airdate: September 12th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Bebe Rexha. * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Kyla Mack * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Snatch Game setting. * Main Challenge Winner: Kyla Mack * Runway Theme: Plastique Fantastique. * Bottom Two: Fatima Partition and Silvestra Campbell * Lip-Sync Song: 'Sir' by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Silvestra Campbell Episode 7: ""Us" A Drag Battle" Airdate: September 13th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Jennifer Lopez. * Mini-Challenge: Paint a queens face as ugly as possible. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Nicaia Evangelista * Main Challenge: The queens will be paired up and must portray one good and one evil mirror image of each other and dance in synchronization in a ballet of parody "Us". * Main Challenge Winners: Hannah Rockwell and Kyla Mack * Runway Theme: Bad Chic. * Bottom Two: Fatima Partition and Nicaia Evangelista * Lip-Sync Song: 'On The Floor' by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull * Eliminated: Fatima Partition Episode 8: "The DRAGULA Ball" Airdate: September 14th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Boulet Brothers. * Mini-Challenge: Convince Rihanna (the Boss) to give you a raise as a Worker. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Hannah Rockwell * Main Challenge: Interpret and design three outfits with the principals of DRAGULA: Glamour, Filth and Horror. * Main Challenge Winner: Alley D'Lyla * Runway Themes: The DRAGULA Ball (Glamour, Filth, Horror). * Bottom Two: Eijah Oraho and Spicy Stallion * Lip-Sync Song: 'Beehive' by Cookie Couleé * Eliminated: Eijah Oraho Episode 9: "Good Vs Evil Twins Makeover" Airdate: September 15th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Ts Madison. * Mini-Challenge: Everyone Loves Puppets! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Nicaia Evangelista * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the pairs. * Main Challenge: The queens must present two characters on the runway: The remaining queens their best selves and the eliminated queens their evil twins, plus they have to write and record the dialogue for both characters. * Main Challenge Winners: Amelie De Vries and Lili Gadafalsch * Returning Queen: Lili Gadafalsch * Bottom Two: Alley D'Lyla and Spicy Stallion * Lip-Sync Song: 'Starships' by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Spicy Stallion Episode 10: "Roast Battle" Airdate: September 17th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Erica Sinclair. * Mini-Challenge: Walk down a runway filled with ANTM contestants * Mini-Challenge Winner: Hannah Rockwell * Main Challenge: The queens will choose who they partner up with, they will then take on 1v1 roast battle. * Main Challenge Winner: Nicaia Evangelista * Bottom Two: Alley D'Lyla and Lili Gadafalsch * Lip-Sync Song: 'Boys' by Lizzo * Eliminated: No One. Episode 11: "Movie Design Queens" Airdate: September 17th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Lady Gaga. * Mini-Challenge: Drag up sunglasses and pose infront of a camera. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amelie De Vries * Main Challenge: The queens need to create they own custom movie and a write description of it. They also need to create a look that matches their movie concept. * Main Challenge Winner: Hannah Rockwell * Bottom Two: Kyla Mack and Lili Gadafalsch * Lip-Sync Song: 'Edge of Seventeen' by Stevie Nicks * Eliminated: Lili Gadafalsch Episode 12: "Lick It Lollipop" Airdate: September 17th, 2019 * Guest Judge: RuPaul. * Main Challenge: ite and record your own unique verse to RuPaul's hit song "Lick It Lollipop", then perform it in an ambitious production number alongside your fellow queens. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag. * Bottom Two: Alley D'Lyla and Nicaia Evangelista * Lip-Sync Song: 'WTP' by Teyana Taylor. * Eliminated: Alley D'Lyla Top 4 of Season 12 Episode 13: "Super Grand Finale" Airdate: September 20th, 2019 * Miss Congeniality: Eijah Oraho * Lip-Sync Pairings: Amelie De Vries vs. Hannah Rockwell; Kyla Mack vs. Nicaia Evangelista * Lip-Sync Songs: 'Work Bitch' by Britney Spears (Amelie De Vries vs. Hannah Rockwell); 'Liar'' by Camilla Cabello (Kyla Mack vs. Nicaia Evangelista); 'Confident' by Demi Lovato (Hannah Rockwell vs. Nicaia Evangelista) * 3rd/4th Place: Amelie De Vries & Kyla Mack * Lip-Sync Finalists: Hannah Rockwell & Kyla Mack * Winner of Melanin's Drag Race Season 10: Hannah Rockwell * Runner-Up: Nicaia Evangelista Lip Sync for the Crown Bracket Queens' Votes for Miss Congeniality Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh Category:Melanin's Drag Race Category:Melanin's Drag Race (Season 12) Category:MDR Seasons Category:MDR Season 12 Category:MDR S12 Category:Season 12 Category:S12